The Fang
by Selonianth
Summary: Naruto was attacked by a large wolf one day when he was little. Now 7 years later Orochimaru accidentally lets a disease loose in Naruto. A Disease called lycanthropy.
1. Chapter 1

1The Fang

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto no matter how much I want to…

Summary: Naruto was attacked by a large wolf one day when he was little.

Now 8 years later Orochimaru accidentally lets a disease loose in Naruto. A Disease called lycanthropy.

'**Kyuubi Speech**'

"Normal speech"

'**Wolf Speech**'

(A.N.) authors note

Flashback

9 years ago.

_I was running from something that I couldn't see. It was so fast, and so big I couldn't fight back. So I was running. I suddenly felt a pain as the thing bit me at the base of my neck from behind. I passed out, or so I thought. As I opened my eyes I found myself in a sewer like place with a cage in front of me with a seal on the door to the cage. Inside was a 20ish year old girl. '__**Hello Naruto, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko**__,' she said. _

_"Ok… But where are we? And why do you know my name?" I replied asking. _

_She shrugged '__**This is your mind, and I know your name because I've been here since the day you were born. October 10**__**th**__** 4 years ago,**__' she replied._

_ I raised my eyebrow. "Your dead, the Fourth Hokage killed you... How can you be here?" I asked her. (Hey I was a kid and I was too stupid to fear her and curious… what can I say?) _

_'__**That is a story for another time. For now there is something we must address inside your mind. This... beast,**__' she replied raising her hand to reveal a second cage with what looked like a golden wolf pacing. '__**This is your werewolf side. It was created when you were bitten on the back of the neck just now. I had to imprison it as fast as I could before it could change your body. The werewolves are lesser demons and as such they grant increased strength, stamina, and speed. However, there is a major downside. You would be forced to transform under the full moon every month. As well as this, When I let it loose, because I know I cannot hold it back forever as it is an incurable thing, your body will be wracked with agony for several hours. And as such there are two ways to prevent being found, and killed, before your body can adapt. **_

_**'One is too finding a mate who will watch over you while your body adapts and fuses with the beast. The other, is to flee the village and with my aid to find a werewolf pack hiding who will watch over your transformation. I would actually recommend the first one, but that would force you to experience pain every full moon until you adapt to the beast. The pain would be enough to make even an experienced ninja wince. However I recommend,"**__ she said before taking a breath. (she somehow said it all in one) __**"That you wait. That would allow you to chase your foolish dream of becoming Hokage, and this would aid you in that quest. Then again… If we placed seals on it, you could gradually absorb it into your body meaning you would only experience a fraction of the amount of pain each time. That would work...,**__' she muttered the last part raising her hand and multiple seals appeared on the cage of the golden wolf. '__**You will have to meditate in order too unlock the seals and I recommend doing so when alone or with someone you trust,**__' she said before I closed my eyes and one of the seals released. "This will not be easy… will I be able to control the transformations," I asked Kyuubi. _

_She shrugged '__**I do not know about that. You might and you might not be able too but you should especially with an upper class demon already residing in your body. Now back to the world with you. Your being carried to the hospital by Anbu who found you shortly after you were bitten, and after I drew you in here,**__' she said. Then I found myself back in reality being carried on the back of Kakashi because of his silver hair._

_End Flashback_

Today was the day I entered the Academy… a little late due to my wish to train my charka control and stores as much as possible, as well as focusing on removing seals but anyway I digress. I focused chakra into my eyes and was satisfied to see the little bird that dipped into the water (you know those little plastic ones with a top hat and the little cup of water that you flick and they use gravity to keep dipping back and forth into the water) constantly suddenly have more detail then before. I winced as I felt the pain of more of the wolf being absorbed into me. After getting rid of the pain I stood and brushed myself off. Then I realized I was missing my clan clothing.

I had learned a couple years back of my heritage and that I belonged to the Namikaze clan. A now nearly extinct clan except for myself, because of this I could wear a shirt with the clan symbol (A.N his red swirl in my opinion) on the back without looking weird. I found the shirt and put it on then ran out the door heading for the Academy. Lucky for me I would be entering a class of my own age group because the Hokage was willing to bump me up a couple years, because I had in fact been training, and had mastered all of the jutsu required to pass the exams, plus a few extra. I arrived at the Academy and gathering chakra in my feet sped up and slid into the classroom just before class was starting. "Sorry I'm late sensei. I woke up late," The sensei shook his head.

"I suppose your Naruto Uzumaki," He said, and I nodded. "I am Iruka you will refer to me as Iruka-sensei now," He said then took a breath and said "Hinata Hyuuga, raise your hand." A white eyed with a purplish tinge to her eyes and dark blue hair raised her hand. "Go sit next to her," He said and I jogged up there.

As I sat next to her I thought 'Hey she's sort of cute. I hope she's nice.' Then I **tried** to pay attention to the lesson. I say tried, because well lets face it when you've been training and being taught privately by various jounin, an academy lesson can be more boring then well…. watching paint dry. I fell asleep soon and was hit in the head several times with chalk erasers before I woke back up. At that point I pretended to pay attention but was really sleeping with my eyes open trying to unlock more of the seals.

Inside My Mind

I unlocked one more seal, and then Kyuubi decided to talk stopping me from concentrating. '**That girl was cute,**' she said smirking. '**You like her don't you,**' she teased before motioning to the large wolf in the second cage that had stopped pacing to sit there looking at me. '**It'll be a while before you can begin training to harness your werewolf abilities at their fullest force,**'

"I know it'll be a while," I replied. Then the wolf decided to grace us with his words for the first time since he was sealed in my body. '**Quite a while at the rate your moving pup,**' He said with a sneer.

"I know that you mongrel," I said to the sneering wolf who grew indignant at the insult before turning to Kyuubi. "I'm not gonna hit on her or anything so don't try to bug me until I ask her out," I said with a glare.

'**Very well, do try to find a way to get her on your team though,**' She replied. I nodded, it did make sense. Then I snapped out of my trance when the bell rang and class was dismissed.

Reality

"Hinata would you mind training with me," I asked edging, trying to get to know her better through time together. She blushed but shook her head. "Ok! I'll wait for you outside class I have a special training grounds we can use, but you'll need to be with me to get there," I said before walking down the tiers of the classroom and exiting the class. Then I waited up against the wall for her to come out. She exited and I took her to my personal training grounds.

As we entered the perimeter of the training grounds, the gravity increased for both of us. It increased to 3x normal gravity for me, and 1.5 to for her. It depended on your own strength how hard it pushed down on you. I was about twice as physically strong so it pushed down on me 2 times as hard as it pushed on her. It pushed just enough that your body was forced to adjust and therefore make you stronger and faster. "This is my personal training grounds the chakra field judges how hard to push down by a persons physical strength, causing there body to adjust and increasing speed and strength. I train here a lot so I brought you here," I said.

She nodded and asked "Do you mind if I activate my Byakugan during the training to monitor yours and mine chakra pathways?" I shook my head and she did a few handsigns and veins appeared around her eyes. "That's odd… your chakra coils are much thicker then anyone I've ever seen," She said cocking her head.

I nodded "It's just the way I am they've been thickening ever since I was little," I said to her. She nodded and I took an unorthodox fighting stance that obviously had holes in it.

Then she frowned "Well I suppose I should help you correct the flaws in your stance," she said as she walked over and used her hands to guide my legs and hands into position. Then after several brushes and heavy blushes on both sides she got into position and the spar began. However, she managed to knock me back onto my ass ending the spar in her favor. She sat down next to me "Your very good despite having those holes in your stance," she said with a smile then I thought. "Did you notice any other abnormalities in my chakra as we fought?" I asked her curious if she saw Kyuubi's chakra or wolfy's mixing with my own.

She nodded "I saw this red and goldish looking chakra there too. They looked like they were grouping around the closed tenketsu to try and open them again. Then with two fingers she began lightly tapping all the spots on my body she had just blocked returning the flow to normal and then doing the same to herself. "There it is again do you have any idea what it is?" she asked.

I nodded "Let's just say I'm infected with that red chakra but I can't get rid of it… I'll explain better later but for now that's good," I replied. "So tell me more about yourself I have a feeling we're gonna be on the same team after graduation so we might as well get to know each other now," I suggested. She nodded and proceeded to tell me all about the worse of the Hyuuga traditions and that she was the heir to the clan and wanted to change it. "Then I'll help you out! I'm gonna become hokage and I'll help you change the Hyuuga clan," I promised to her. "I never back down and I never go back on my word that's my nindo, my ninja way," I told her. Then she smiled and said "That'd be nice. Why don't you tell me more about yourself Naruto?" She requested, and since she had just told me all about her dreams and such I decided to do the same. I informed her of all my hopes and dreams leaving out the part about the wolf.

Beta: Sooooo did ya'll like it? Well then if you did review! Or I will sick the fork of Doom on you! Oh yeah and any and all mistakes in the sentences and stuff are my fault, so don't blame them on the author!!


	2. Deletion Petition

Forum link with the letter as well, for discussion

www .fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/

Also folks, just in case, make sure to backup your fics, dont want anyone to loose any hard fought work :( And for those wanting to send this or anything else, I believe their e-mails are under the help link on the upper right.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean

Selonianth


End file.
